playstationall_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Polygon Man
Polygon Man was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand and he appears in PSASBR as the central boss character. http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/08/polygon-man-playstation-all-stars-final-boss Background Polygon Man was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand, appearing in print ads for the original PlayStation console. However, after a showing at E3 1995, the concept was rejected by PlayStation creator Ken Kutaragi.http://www.edge-online.com/features/making-playstation/?page=5 Connection with All-Stars Polygon Man serves as the game's final boss. It appears that in his years of seclusion, he had eventually become an all-powerful being. Throughout some character's stories, it is revealed that he is responsible for bringing everybody together to fight each other and then Polygon Man will eliminate the final contestant and be Playstation's only mascot due to him being scrapped. During the fight, Polygon Man will float in the background, constantly taunting the player while purple-colored fighters, or "Polygonal All-Stars", fight the current player. He also transforms himself into the many stage hazards, such as Hades and the Goliath, to attack the stage. After the current minions are dispatched, Polygon Man crashes into the main stage opening himself up for attack. If the player lands a successful series of blows, Polygon Man will return to the background with part of his face missing. If the player wastes their opportunity, the last batch of minions will be respawned. Quotes *'Intro' **'''"I consider this to be a role-playing game. Today, you will be playing the part of the piñata." **''"Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion."'' *'''During the match: **"I am supreme!" **"Muahahahaha!" *'Summoning Minions:' **"My minions are without end." **"I cannot lose!" (during Phase 3) *'Before transforming:' **"I could end this party right now." **"Can you survive the mind melting intensity?" **"Brace yourself for a blast of ultimate power." **"You are not ready." *'After reverting back:' **"Had enough?" **"You persist! New challenges must be arranged!" *'Before slamming onstage:' **"Easily replaceable." **"Another!" **"You've been practicing." (during Phase 3) *'Successful KO: ' **''"Another for the dust bin of history."'' **''"How can a pawn hope to challenge a king?"'' *'When you are defeated:' **''"This is just the beginning!"'' **''"Game over."'' *'After taking damage:' **"Never again." **"I am invincible" **"Do not hate." **"You only prolong the inevitable." *'After being defeated:' **"How could this happen? None have beaten me, until now." Unused Quotes *"A minor setback." *"What impudence." *"You dare lay a hand on your master?" *"What? Nooo!" *"I will challenge every nerve in your quivering body." *"This is the beginning of the end for you." *"For you, a final test. For me, a fleeting moment's distraction." *"Did you expect anything less than total annihilation?" *"Not a surprise. Still, I expected more." *"I've grown tired of your pathetic display." *"Have any fallen as easily before me as you?" *"The energy of this universe is mine to manipulate." *"How can you hope to stand against might such as mine?" *"Do not mistake my boredom for mercy." *"Can you be sure of anything but your own doom?" *"You disappoint me, minion. Do not do it again." *"A valiant effort, but to no avail." *"You are but insects, struggling against each other." *"Do not confuse good fortune with skill." *"Awww, a glimmer of hope, waiting to be extinguished." *"Impossible!" *"Stay away!" *"No! It is not possible!" *"This cannot be! I am power incarnate!" *"Upstart! You will pay for this!" *"This is not the end! None can exist without me! I shall return!" *"The original, and still the best." *"Why continue when you know you can't compete?" *"Surely you knew this day would come?" *"Do you see now just how long my reach is?" *"As those I summon now serve me, so shall you." *"Your destruction is assured. Only the method remains to be seen." *"It is I who brings light to this world and I who will bring darkness to yours." *"Denied!" *"Your only hope of survival is surrender." *"Your flailing amuses me greatly." *"All your efforts are in vain." Animations Introduction The blue polygonal stage begins to turn purple as a giant AP orb appears. Polygonal structures begin to fly into the air and come together around the massive orb, forming into Polygon Man. He will then say either, "Power is an illusion. Absolute power is a seamless illusion." or "I like to consider this to be a role-playing game. Today, you will be playing the part of the piñata." Moves *Summon Polygonal All-Stars - Creates a Polygonal All-Stars (up to three) *Smash - smashes the stage with his head Transformations The following transformations that Polygon Man uses to be involved with the fight are: *Goliath (Ape Escape) *Hades (God of War) - smashes the stage with his claws *Hydra (God of War) - attacks the stage with heads *Iron Maiden (Twisted Metal) - shoots at the stage *Negativitron (LittleBigPlanet 2) - shoots projectiles and slams with his mouth *Patapon (Patapon) - throws spears at the stage *Satan Chimera (Resistance) - shoots toxic waste at the stage *Turbo Cannon (Jak & Daxter) - shoots at the stage Game Over Polygon Man says "This is just the beginning!" or "Game Over" then laughs as your character is transformed into another of his minions. Defeated Polygon Man proclaims, "How could this happen? None have beaten me, until now!", and breaks apart before disappearing. The selected All-Star then absorbs the large AP orb that gave Polygon Man his power. Trivia * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is Polygon Man's first-ever appearance in a game, since he was only seen in early advertisements for the PlayStation 1 and never seen in an actual game until PS All-Stars. * Polygon Man's introduction quotes are taken directly from the print advertisements that first featured him. * The line "You are not ready!" before transforming was taken directly from TV advertisement slogan for the PlayStation 1, URNOTE (You are not "red E" ready), though these advertisements did not feature him. * Polygon Man can be damaged by Super Moves, although it's unlikely to have a super after defeating his minions. ** Unlike playable characters, Polygon Man is not immediately killed by Super Moves, but is merely staggered instead. However, the Super Moves will inflict enough damage that Polygon Man immediately proceeds to the next stage of the battle. ** A good example of this is that when the Nanotech Crate appears just as the player defeats the Polygonal All-Stars in a wave, it may generate enough APs to use Level 1 or 2 at him. * Polygon Man could be breaking the fourth wall when he says, "You've been practicing," possibly referring to the player and not just the character. * Despite Polygon Man being the final boss, he cannot kill the player himself. Only his minions, the Polygonal All-Stars, are able to kill the player. * The minions that Polygon Man summons could possibly be past characters that failed to defeat Polygon Man. This has been rumored due to the fact that Polygon Man corrupts your character if you lose all of your lives. ** A few of his unused quotes may confirm this, with one in particular saying that his defeated opponent will now serve him. *Although Polygon Man is the boss of this game, his name is never mentioned. *Polygon Man bears a strong resemblance to the Iceman, one of the bosses from Capcom's Forgotten Worlds. * It can be assumed that the giant AP orb that the polygonal structures form around during his introduction in Arcade Mode is Polygon Man's true form. ** If this were true, it would mean the AP you collect during matches is taken directly from Polygon Man. References Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Boss Category:Stage Hazards Category:Background Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:Transformations